1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transportation and more particularly to a method and system for transportation safety equipment. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an airbag for protection of multiple body regions.
2. Background
Personal vehicles, such as a car or truck, typically include an airbag system designed to slow the forward motion of a front seat driver or passenger during a vehicle impact event. These airbag systems generally protect the upper body of the driver or passenger, such as the face and chest, from coming into contact with a vehicle dashboard or steering mechanism. Some personal vehicles may also include additional airbags for side impact that deploy from a door or a seat of the vehicle.
Passenger transportation vehicles, such as aircraft, trains, and sea vessels, are not currently required to use airbags. Even without these requirements, some airlines have started to provide airbags in their aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.